carnivalofchampionsfandomcom-20200215-history
CoC's Buldge of Command
Bio Page for the CoC Fed itself. The CoC Bio The CoC is just oozing with hot, sloppy, action. The promotion was started sometime ago. Hell, no one really knows when it started (something about a "bear in the bed", or something like that). Anyway, it was taken over by the current CEO, Vic McTavish, and ran into hillariously-epic heights regardless of his brand of "leadership" (I.E.- Usually drugged out, nakked, and lubbed up, in his office with low-priced whores). There are 24 total actual wrestlers in the promotion. The biggest, eccentric, bunch of nimrods you'll ever see. The kicker is that due to the neurotic nature of the CEO and the fact that most of the "Rassler's" (what they call the wrestlers in the CoC) are too hair-brained to get themselves to work, Vic now has to also be a full-time baby-sitter (while shacking them up in cheap housing) in order to make sure that they somehow make it to the shows and out of trouble (which only works, like, half of the time). 'The CoC's "Buldge of Command":' Vic MacTavish Hometown: Norwalk, CT CEO The neurotic owner of the CoC. He seems to be the right mix of: bat-shit insanity, serial molester, and genius that he would be a perfect CEO of the CoC! The only problem, he doesn’t really give two shits about CoC, he too into “men with muscles", and he thinks that he’s a “director" and his “wrestlers" are “actors", so much so that he’s always trying to bridge that gap between wrestlers and actors (with horrible consequences). Besides this, he’s tragically a loner and hates, hates, hates, people making visits to his overly-priced mansion. Mike Levesquick Hometown: Norwalk, CT Future CEO/Part-Time Rassler Finisher: Reality Check The illegitimate son of Vic (he inadvertantly knocked up a whore named "Tootsie" when his drug connection accidentally sold him meth instead of cocaine). Known for being a complete meat-head (that’s why Vic likes him), he has an unnatural ability of putting himself into main feuds (which, in turn, kills off whatever "heat" that feud had to begin with). The air-apparent to the MacTavish wrestling empire, and surprisingly, even more inept than his father. He is the reason behind this “Reality Rasslin' " movement that confuses not only himself, but half the damned roster. Ditzy Karter Hometown: Hicktown, TN Forever Authority Figure Do we need to say more? She was the once, brain-dead, owner of a rasslin’ promotion...That she ran into the ground. So naturally, she did some “favors" (pick your innuendos) with Vic and became the forever Authority Figure for the CoC. Her duties (innuendos so intended) is to be that annoying character that the crowd wants to go far, far, away. Also responsible for the CoC’s developmental program, which she has ran straight into the ground. Vinnie Venom Hometown: Newark, NJ Head Writer The biggest, absent-minded, Yankee-talking, idiot who somehow managed to become the head writer of the CoC (due to the fact that the CEO honestly couldn’t give a fuck about his own promotion). He’s a typical New Yorker that sounds like a mentally-disabled monkey with a bag of dicks in his mouth. And not surprisingly, with a metric bag of dicks in his head. This is due to the fact that he wants to give so many twists, and turns, in his storylines that it turns into a really bad case of Crash TV. Vortex Tate Hometown: Baltimore, Maryland Finisher: Triple PAIN!! Office Enforcer Gone Rouge A guy, hired by Vic stop his workers from slacking off. He loves his job, so much that he went mad with punishing everyone in the office! He sometimes is seen even punishing the actual workers (at inappropriate times, to hilarious results). He is also usually getting into trouble by stalking various “perps" (women...He’s horny and scary-looking), getting arrested, then getting bailed out by Vic.